


The Different Parts of Me

by hostclubmanager17



Series: Common Sense [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Origins, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostclubmanager17/pseuds/hostclubmanager17
Summary: My take on how Thomas met his Sanders Sides. A prequel to my other story: Common Sense





	1. Morality

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehe… I’ve had a couple requests to write a prequel thing for my Common Sense story, and I finally figured out how I wanted to do it. So… here ya go!  
> Disclaimer: I’m not Thomas. Nor am I Joan, or Talyn, or anyone else who might have the slightest chance of claiming the Sanders Sides as their own, so it’s safe to bet that I do not own them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings are always the most interesting

 Thomas hummed to himself as he quickly slipped on a pair of sandals. After reassuring himself that his keys were in his pocket, just in case he somehow got locked out of his house in the next thirty seconds or so, he pulled open the front door and stepped outside.

It was a hot day, as it usually was, and Thomas’ humming cut itself short as he cursed himself for not grabbing his sunglasses. He contemplated running back inside to find them, but decided against it. He was just going to get the mail, after all.

Walking across the grass, he squinted through the bright sunlight in the general direction of his mailbox. His humming started up again, ‘Out there’ from The Hunchback of Notre Dame vibrating in his throat. Of course, thinking of Disney usually lead him to thinking of new vine ideas. Which is exactly what was happening now.

Maybe he could come up with another Disney prank from The Hunchback of Notre Dame? Or should he just make another short with his Prince character? That sounded like fun.

Opening his mailbox, Thomas reached a hand in and pulled out quite a bit of mail. Pausing in his humming briefly, he began to sift through it. There were a few bills, as per usual, but also a _yellow package!_ Grinning, he quickly shut the lid and ran back inside. Dumping the bills onto the dining table, he ripped open the top of the package and peeked inside.

“Yes!”

It was his new phone case, the “gift” that the birthday money from his father had paid for. Pulling the colorful plastic out, Thomas was about to put it onto his phone when he noticed something else. Instantly, his day became three times better. Smiling somehow wider, he ripped open the package until the entire inside was showing, in all its glory. His eyes sparkled with glee, because the _entire_ inside of the yellow envelope was covered in-

“Bubble wrap!”

The envelope was swiped out of Thomas’ hands before he could even blink, the sound of popping bubble wrap and delighted giggles following soon after. Thomas couldn’t move he was so in shock.

There was _someone in his house!_

Spinning around to face the intruder, grabbing a nearby chair in case he needed to throw something, Thomas nearly fell over at the sight before him. His jaw dropped. It was… _him._ Literally, _him._ The guy had his _face…_ and he was dressed in his... _Dad character outfit?_

The other ‘Thomas’ didn’t seem notice him at first. He was too busy having fun with the bubble wrap, popping the bubbles in a random pattern and occasionally reaching up to push his glasses further up the bridge of nose. It was silent in the living room, save for the soft ‘ _snap_ ’ of each burst bubble of plastic.

The intruder wearing Thomas’s ‘Dad’ outfit got through maybe half of the bubble wrap before he paused, smile dying a bit. He looking up. Thomas was still staring at him. Immediately, his big smile was back in place. Straightening his back, he waved cheerfully. “Oh, hey there, Kiddo! I should probably-”

“ _AHHHHHHHH!_ ”

“AHHHH!” They scrambled away from each other, the Dad character nearly falling over the back of the couch in his haste. He stopped screaming first, and continued to stare at Thomas… who was still screaming.

It didn’t take much longer before Thomas ran out of air. He gasped a few times, face red from exertion. His Dad character looked upset, but more in a concerned sort of way than offended. And no wonder… Thomas had black dots swimming in his vision from lack of air.

“Um…" The Dad character paused, but when Thomas didn’t continue screaming he perked up, smiling just as wide as before. “Oopsie~ Probably should’ve given ya a bit of a warning before coming out here, huh, Kiddo? Don’t worry. I’ll just _pop-_ ” He held up the bubble wrap and popped it with his thumb. “-on out of here until you’re ready to chat! Sound good, Champ?”

Before Thomas could even possibly _think_ of a response to that, the other guy sank down behind the couch and the living room went quiet.

Another minute passed by before the brunet could move. His knees protested, having been held in a slightly bent and uncomfortable position for a bit too long for their liking, but he ignored the ache. Inching towards his couch, he whipped his head around the living room. There… wasn’t anyone in the room. And there was nowhere the other guy could’ve gone… except…

Lightheaded, Thomas collapsed sideways onto the couch, letting out a great huff of air as he did so. Groaning at the sudden headache he had, he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Nothing about the past five minutes made any sense at all. Unless...

_Maybe it was a dream? I’m on the couch… did I take a nap?_

Sitting up, Thomas glanced over to the table. His bills were still there… as was his new phone case…

But the bubble wrap it had come in was gone.

Thomas fell backwards again, throwing an arm over his eyes. This was going to be a _loooong_ day.


	2. Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is ready for some answers

 Thomas took a deep breath in… and out. He did his best to straighten out his back as he sat on the couch, but it was more difficult that he anticipated. This was possibly the most nerve-wracking thing he had done in the past year, only vaguely overshadowed by that big audition he tanked...

Shaking his head, he took another steadying breath. No, he wasn’t going to back out now. It had taken him _this long_ to come to terms with it, and now he wanted some answers. The only thing left to do was… call up his Dad character.

Feeling kinda dumb, Thomas announced to his empty living room, “Hey… uh, _Dad guy?_ You there? I-I think I’m ready to talk now.”

Immediately the other him popped out by the window blinds. Thomas, who had been watching the entire room like a hawk finally witnessed his doppleganger rise up from the carpet. He swallowed nervously even as the smiling man bounded over with a cheerful, “What’s going on, Kiddo? Finally ready to talk to your old man?”

“I-I…” Thomas wanted to mention that he wasn’t actually the other’s son, at least he hoped he wasn’t, but decided to leave it alone at the moment lest he anger the other, “I… yeah, I am. Um… I was kinda hoping that you could-”

“Are you gonna finish those?”

“-expl…ah, what?”

The other was staring at the tabletop in hope, his left leg bouncing with energy. Confused, Thomas followed the other’s line of sight and spotted the plate of chocolate-chip cookies he had set out. He’d been thinking on this exact moment for quite some time now, and as it turned out… he stress-baked.

“Well, if you want some then-” before he could even finish his thought the Dad character was up and snatching the cookies, already munching on one with a pleased hum. Thomas was at a bit of a loss. This guy seemed a little… scatterbrained.

Thomas cleared his throat, “Um… excuse me?” The other shoved another cookie into his mouth, “Hey, I really want to talk to you… um… Dad-guy?”

“Oh, you can call me Morality, Kiddo.”

“I-ah-wai-what? Morality?”

“Yeah! That’s my proper name, anyways.”

“Wh...why are you called Morality?”

The other -ah, Morality- spread his hands as to gesture to all of him, nearly spilling the cookies in the process, “Because that’s what I represent in you, Thomas. I am your sense of right and wrong, or your _moral_ compass! I mean, I contribute a couple other things, too, but my primary function is to be-”

“-my… Morality.”

“There ya’ go! I know it’s kinda confusing, but that’s how Teach always explains it.”

Thomas suddenly raised his hands in a ‘time-out’ gesture, “Pump the brakes. ‘Teach’?”

“Yeah, Logic!”

“Lo- There are more of you?” For some reason, Thomas felt a little… excited at the idea of more people like Morality. Sure, it had freaked him out at first but… suddenly it didn’t seem so scary. Morality wasn’t scary. He was pretty… cool. And he liked Thomas’ baking, so that was a plus.

Morality quickly polished off the rest of the cookies before answering, “Sure! There’s quite a few of us. It started out with me and Logic, and then came Creativity and Anxiety and a whole bunch more and we… well we’re basically…” he narrowed his eyes, pouting as he thought it over. Thomas felt like his head was spinning. “Ya’know… you should probably talk to Logic about this. He’s better at answering these questions.”

Before Thomas could say another word, Morality called out, “Logic! Could you come out here?”

“Yes?”

Thomas rapidly blinked. It was another him… but… dressed up as his _teacher_ character. Logic raised an eyebrow at the two in the room before offering a smile, “Salutations, Thomas. It’s a delight to finally meet you face to face.”

“Uh… yeah.”

Morality quickly butted in, “Okay, well, you two talk for a little bit and _I’m_ gonna go eat that last bit of lasagna you still have in the fridge, Thomas.”

Thomas would’ve probably mentioned that he had been planning on eating that for dinner tonight, but he was so absorbed in everything he was learning that it was… difficult to think properly.

“So… Logic. Hi.”

“Is there something that you wished to discuss, Thomas? Or did Morality just drag me out here for a brief meet-and-greet?”

“No! No no, ah… I do have a few questions about _who_ you guys actually are?”

Logic hummed, a pleased expression taking over, “Why, of course. I’d be happy to explain. You’ve already met Morality and myself, and know our names. We are the human embodiments of your Moral judgement and your Logical thinking, respectively. We’ve always had a presence in your mind, coming out into the real world through you in your Vines and what not, but only recently has Morality discovered the ability to take manifest in the real world and interact with you and your surroundings.”

Thomas blinked. He had an overwhelming urge to run to his closet and dig up as many notebooks as he could scribble all this down. Perhaps it was the teacher get-up?

Instead of saying so, he merely nodded along, “Alright… so… what is it that you do… in my head?”

Logic gave another small smile. Perhaps he _was_ a teacher? That would explain how he seemed to like it when Thomas interacted and asked questions. “In simple terms, we help you function as a decent human being, or so Morality tries to put it. I, for example, am the embodiment of everything you have learned and your problem solving skills. I am… what was that phrase… your ‘duck keeper’. Is that the correct usage?”

“It’s ‘keeping your ducks in a row’, Teach!” Morality poked his head through the opening from the kitchen, half a plate of lasagna in his hands, “He has some difficulty with slang and metaphors, Kiddo. You just hafta read between the lines.”

“It’s ‘have to’, Morality.”

“See?” And he ducked back out of sight. Thomas turned back to Logic and found him rubbing helplessly at the corner of his eyes. Somehow it didn’t surprise him to learn that his Morality and his Logic didn’t always get along.

He cleared his throat, “You were saying?”

“Yes. Right. We encompass not only the things that help you function in life and human society, but we also give light to your most important and powerful personality traits.” Noticing the confused look on Thomas’ face, Logic reiterated, “The things that make you unique from everyone else.”

“Okay… I think I follow.”

“A proper example would be how Morality is extraordinarily kind and forgiving and generous, much like you are in general.”

“I also have your love of Dad jokes!”

Ignoring Morality’s shout, Logic plowed on like the other hadn’t spoken, “And I have your desire to learn new things and always be prepared.”

Thomas was nodding along. It was certainly easier to keep Logic on track in comparison to Morality. Still, he kinda wished the other would sit down on the couch, rather than remain standing by the staircase. There was an odd aloofness from the distance. Morality seemed more… real.

Logic readjusted his glasses, “Now, has my lesson given you enough information to be satisfied, Thomas? I do have some research that I’d like to get back to if that’s the case.”

“Oh, um, yeah. Yeah, you go ahead, Logic. Um, thanks for coming out to talk to me.”

“Of course, Thomas. You are our first priority, after all.”

Thomas pretended he didn’t feel a blush coming on as Logic sunk back through the floor. Morality offered a decent distraction, gleefully waltzing back out of Thomas’ kitchen, a small drop of tomato sauce on his upper lip.

Still, he was smiling cheerfully and honestly as he gave Thomas another wave, “I should probably head out, too, Kiddo. Thanks for letting me eat your food!”

“Um… your welcome? Say, since you’re a part of me, where does that food go-”

“See ya!”

Thomas blinked at the empty space where Morality used to be before sighing. If he were to be honest with himself, he didn’t really want to know the answer to that question anyways.

With a groan, he settled further back into the couch and grabbed the television remote. Maybe there would be something on to distract him for a couple minutes. If he tried to sort through all that information at once his brain might leak out of his ears.

There was also the small pang of loneliness that had started to settle in his gut, but Thomas was determined to ignore that.


	3. Creativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets his 3rd side!

 

“ _ UuuuAUGH! _ ” Thomas tossed his pen down, running his fingers through his hair. He  _ hated _ tax season! Smart though he may be, taxes were made to simply be frustrating, no matter what. If Thomas had more money he'd probably just save himself the hassle and hire an accountant. Just so that someone could do it other than himself!

Rubbing his hands across his face, the man muttered in a joking manner, “Hey, Logic? Mind helping me out here?”

“You forgot to include rent expense.”

“Woah!” Thomas nearly fell out of his seat, shocked by his Logic’s sudden appearance. The other simply watched as he took a number of deep breaths. If Thomas didn’t know better, he’d almost say the Logical aspect was amused. “Um… a little warning would be appreciated next time.”

“I don’t understand. You called me, and I came. Is that not what you wanted?”

“Wait, you mean you guys  _ have _ to come out when I call your name?”

“In essence, yes. Though a more appropriate term is ‘summoning’. We exist to assist you in your life, and it seems as though you have a stronger pull on us in a way that can bring us to the physical world.”

“Huh…” Thomas made a mental note to never talk about them when he had company over, “So, if I were to have asked Morality to help me with my taxes-”

“Kiddo, you really should learn to do them yourself.”

“Aaah!” Thomas jerked to the other side of his chair, once again almost falling to the floor, “Morality?”

“That’s me. And I’m being serious, you can’t just call us out here whenever you need to do something like an adult.”

“Morality, there is no shame in asking for help. Besides, I am still a part of him-”

“But he has to learn to do things by himself! What if he starts asking me start cooking for him?”

Thomas blinked as the two continued to bicker back and forth, the chair he was sitting in now feeling more like a battlefield. One that seemed oddly familiar.  _ How many times have these two argued over something like this? _

There was a faint tickle at the back of his head, like someone was pressing their index finger against his scalp. Thomas scratched at it, but the feeling didn’t disappear. It just grew… and grew… and-

“Greetings, Thomas!”

“WOAH!”

This time Thomas’ whole chair tipped backwards, spilling the man onto the carpet. Heaving a breath, he sat up, staring at the  _ three  _ people in the room also wearing his face.  _ Three! There was a new one! _ And he was wearing Thomas’  _ Prince _ outfit!

At the sudden appearance Morality seemed to forget completely about his little squabble with Logic, beaming at the new guy and clapping his hands, “Oh, goody! Princey, you’re here, too!”

Logic sighed, but didn’t comment further.

Thomas couldn’t do much more than stare as the Prince let his arms fall from their... rather  _ dramatic _ pose as he began strutting around the table, “Apologies, my liege. Let me assist you.” With much more strength than Thomas knew he possessed himself, the Prince grabbed his hand and pulled Thomas up to his feet. The man stumbled a little before standing up straight.

“Um…” Thomas shot both Morality and Logic a look out of the corner of his eyes, “Who… what’s your name?”

The man before him had a friendly, teasing glint in his eye as he resumed his initial position with his arms, “Why, I thought that would be  _ obvious _ , Thomas!”

“You’re… my-”

“Creativity, yes! Though, I suppose you could also call me your  _ Fanciful _ side. Your  _ passionate _ side. Your hopes! Your ambitions! The part of you that wants to create and live your dreams!”

“And your love of Disney!”

The prince, Creativity, gave Morality a grin, “Yes, I am also your love of all things Disney. And theater.”

“Not to mention your  _ pride _ and  _ ego. _ ”

“Really? Logic? You couldn’t just…  _ wait? _ ”

“Well, I thought it would be in Thomas’ best interest to introduce as much of your area of control as possible up front-”

“All I wanted was for Thomas to get to know me-”

“Hey, now-”

“-it was going  _ so well _ until you-”

“-didn’t think it was wise to-”

“-such a  _ nerd! _ ”

“-Logic perhaps you should-”

“-you included everything else about what you control and I-”

“- _ honestly _ is it so hard to-”

Thomas’ head was reeling as the three of them started arguing in ernest. It was like listening to the inside of his own head… oh, wait.

“Okay, enough! You’re giving me a headache!” The three “sides” abruptly shut up, all with varying degrees of embarrassment on their faces. Thomas ran his hands down his face, “Well, Creativity-”

“-You can just refer to me as Princey, Thomas. Creativity doesn’t exactly  _ roll _ off the tongue.”

“I… okay. Princey, it’s very nice to finally meet you.”

“Haha! Of course it is!”

_ Oh. That’s what Logic meant by ‘ego’ _ , “...Right. But I should probably finish up filling out my tax forms and you guys would probably just distract me. Logic? I appreciate the effort, but I was honestly joking when I was asking for help.”

“Ah. Very well, Thomas, I will take my-”

“Waaaait you can’t just send me off, you haven’t even gotten to know me yet! You’ve known Logic and Morality for  _ ages _ now!”

“A month?”

“Princey, please stop being dramatic for a few seconds. We haven’t exactly had much time to get to know Thomas either. In fact, this is only the second time he and I have conversed face-to-face.”

Princey looked both shocked and offended, “What? That won’t do at all!” He lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers. At once an idea flooded Thomas’ brain, like those ‘lightbulb’ moments from cartoons and kid films.

“The four of us should make a video together.”

“Yes! Exactly!” Princey threw his hands towards Thomas, “The viewers would  _ love _ us! And we’d get to know Thomas better!”

Logic raised a hand, “As unique of a situation as that would be, I’m afraid that Thomas' usual video platform, which is named after ‘ _ vitis _ ’ for some reason, would not be ideal for making proper introductions to Thomas’ viewers, let alone the fact that, judging based off of Thomas’ reaction to meeting us for the first time, we would not receive a positive reaction from said viewers.”

“Why do you have to poke holes in _everything_ I  _ say! _ ” Princey threw his head back with an arm cast over his eyes, prompting a giggle from Morality and an eye roll from Logic. Even Thomas had to admit that this new side of himself was awfully dramatic.

Although, he  _ was _ starting to really get into the video idea.

“What about… a different platform? I have a YouTube channel, after all. Why don’t we make a video on there? So long as we’re filmed in different locations and don’t interact with each other… you all look like me, so everyone will just think it’s me in different outfits.”

Morality started bouncing up and down, “You mean you’ll really  _ introduce us to people?! _ This is so exciting!”

“Indeed… you should probably start planning for what this video will entail.”

“Oh, I’m way ahead of you, pocket-protector! The script! The lighting! The jokes! This is going to be  _ fantastic _ !”

And with that, the three sank out. Thomas blinked at his now empty apartment, a small smile worming its way onto his face. As weird as it felt to say (think?), he was starting to really like his Morality, Logic, and Creativity.

Then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and groaned, sitting down at the table with a grunt.  _ Back to reality. _


	4. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is introduced to his fourth side  
> It's... a rough meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Here we go~! (Again on my own~)  
> I’m so sorry for the large wait times in between these things. I was just so busy… hopefully with my next SS fic I’ll be able to update quicker. :P  
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through all of Common Sense! Hope you enjoy this last installment!

He couldn’t believe it.

Thomas stared, open-mouthed, at his computer screen as the comments began pouring in. He’d only uploaded his most recent YouTube video an hour ago and people… _loved_ it. Loved _them!_ They were already asking for more Sanders Sides! Thomas felt like his heart might explode out of his chest.

Truth be told, he’d been very nervous while he was filming and editing. Script writing had been an odd hurdle to leap, since Thomas had to first video-tape the four of them ab-libbing the basic idea of the video, then he had to adjust the script to better match his Dad, Teacher, and Prince characters before re-filming himself to create the final product. He'd had a very busy past week.

It meant a lot to him that his viewers enjoyed the video. Joan thought the idea was intriguing as well, and from the sound of it they wanted in on the producing portion next time which was _definitely_ going to be a very interesting discussion.

Putting it out of his mind at the moment, Thomas scrolled back up to the video. He’d yet to watch it again after posting it. Because it still felt... _wrong._

Thomas didn’t know what to do about it. No matter how many times he did a take or rearranged the lines to better fit his vine characters, he was never fully satisfied. But neither could he come up with the reason for his dissatisfaction either. Nothing was technically wrong with it… maybe he was just being his own critic? He'd uploaded the video still not satisfied, and even with all the reassurances...

Refreshing the page, Thomas scrolled back down to the comments. Already a whole slew of new ones! All positive… some simply quoting their favorite moments… oh.

‘Is it just me, or is “Logic” acting kinda silly?’

Oh… that’s it.

Leaning back in his chair, Thomas thought it over.

It made sense now. He was acting as Logic, Morality, and Creativity _through_ his vine characters like he meant to, but it didn’t feel right because they _weren’t_ those characters. They _weren’t_ Thomas’ “Teacher”, “Dad”, or “Prince”. They were their own, separate entities. Completely original ideas.

And now, in order for them to actually fit their characters and make sense, Thomas was going to either have to film them all in one go and hope that everything said or done would be perfect for a YouTube video. Or he'd try to do what he did for this video and adjust his own acting and hope he'd be able to fit their styles with his own acting. Either way, he'd end up changing their characterizations after he already started the series.

A thumbnail migrated in between his teeth, where Thomas gently nibbled at it. What was he supposed to do now? Continuing the series as it was... no. Not a possibility. Or, well, it was, but he didn’t want it to be. But what about his viewers? Was he going to lose some if he changed the characters? Would they call him out on it? Would they not like them as much? Would they figure out that Thomas’ “characters” actually did appear in the real world?

And then came the idea of filming them as they were. Today’s first take had been almost twenty minutes long! They just bickered the whole time and went off on tangents and it had been a disaster! Sure, it had been fun at the time, if not a little nerve-wracking and occasionally confusing, but Thomas ended up scrapping 75% of it all! And now Joan wanted in? What would they say about his characters? Wait… were they even characters at this point any more? They were basically their own people, it wasn’t like Thomas had any control over them. Or did he? How much did he have? What if he hurt them or insulted them or-

“Well, this is certainly an interesting way to meet you.”

The laptop made a worrying cracking sound as it hit the floor and snapped shut. Thomas barely registered the noise, eyes wide as his body went on high alert, searching for the source of the new voice.

It took a little longer to find him compared to the other “sides”, because the guy didn’t make a move to be noticed. Thomas almost suffered a second jumpscare upon spotting the darkly-dressed persona chilling at the bottom of his staircase.

Thomas took a few cautious steps towards the new guy, nerves still a little shot and his anxiety not yet dissipated. As the new guy came more into view, Thomas took note of his all-black ensemble of clothes. Huh… the others all had at least some color in their outfits… but not this guy.

The new guy didn’t seem all that bothered by Thomas. He was scrolling through his phone, legs crossed at the ankle, and looking like he owned the place.

What was confusing, though, was that even though he had Thomas’ face like the others did… Thomas _didn’t recognize him as a vine character._

Oh, wait. Never mind. Thomas did... _sort of_ recognize him. He vaguely recalled needing a villain for one of his more recent vines with his Prince character, but he'd only used the black sweatshirt once. So... why was this guy using that outfit? And who was he? He wasn't... a villain. Was he?

“Are… are you another one of my sides?”

“Yeah.”

Thomas hesitated a few steps away from the new guy. He didn’t know why… but something about him made Thomas uneasy.

He forced a smile. “Cool! Well, it’s nice to meet you! But, uh… if you don’t mind me asking, how come you’re not reflecting any of my vine characters?”

“I am, but I chose a better outfit and I didn’t feel like wearing a piece of paper on my chest like a name-tag.”

“Oh…” That was a little rude. “Well, what’s your name?”

“You haven’t figured it out? I’m surprised at you, Thomas, considering all the quality time we spend together.” The guy finally lowered his phone, leaning forward with a evil-looking sneer on his face and _woah_ those were some _dark_ bags under his eyes.

“I’m your Anxiety.”

… Oh.

“I figured that since you were on your way to a panic attack already I’d drop in and meet you like the others, no harm done. After all, over analyzing is best done when you have someone to theorize with, yeah?

“U-um…”

“Perfect. Because you haven’t even gotten to the good stuff, yet. You were worried about Joan and your viewers, right? But what about the _others?_ Morality, Logic, and Princey? They went through all that trouble to come out and introduce themselves to your viewers and you couldn’t even let them do it as themselves. You took that away from them.”

A punch of guilt hit Thomas in the stomach.

“Think of it. How do you think they feel knowing that you didn’t trust them enough to introduce themselves to the real world? That you had to redesign them, get rid of their character flaws, and wring them out of all their personalities to make them into cookie cutter copies of your creations? It’s almost like… you don’t respect them. And you didn’t introduce me, yet. I’m a little offended, Thomas. You didn’t even ask those three if there was anyone else hanging around in that noggin of yours? Can’t even see past your own nose, can you?”

A whimper escaped from between Thomas’ lips. He hadn’t meant to… he really hadn’t… he just wanted to give a short video and… and… even though he’d only known them for a short time the sides were growing on him and he considered them his friends and he didn’t want to hurt them-

“But you _did_ hurt them. And now you can’t do anything to fix it…”

“I… _can._ ”

Anxiety’s smile dropped. “What?”

“I can fix it… by making more… and slowly moving them away from the vine characters and into their own personalities. Short videos… with one or two at a time… and not redo them unless absolutely necessary and acting like _they_ would, rather than my characters. Then… then it looks like I’m _developing_ them as characters, rather than it just be a dramatic shift.”

“There are so many ways that could go wrong-”

“Or right.”

“But you can still-”

“No! The video is up already and people like it, so I’m not going to pull it down or recreate it, let alone include a character like you! I made a mistake but now all I can do is roll with it and fix what I can! I’ll talk to Logic and Creativity and get something _productive_ in the works! Now get out of here!”

Anxiety blinked once, almost like he was surprised by the outburst, before leaning back against the wall with a rather satisfied smile. “I’ll be seeing you soon…” And he sank out.

Thomas waited for another few seconds, making sure Anxiety wasn’t going to come back out before stumbling back to the couch and collapsing face-first onto the cushions. He felt exhausted. All that panicking had really taken a toll on his body. He really needed a nap… except he’d ordered a pizza for himself not even ten minutes ago.

Forcing his eyes to open again, he sighed and looked back at the staircase. Well… he’d finally met an _original_ original side… but at what cost? Since when was Anxiety as important as Logic or Morality? Most days he dreamed what what life would be like without it… er, him.

Letting out another sigh, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Moving his, thankfully undamaged, laptop back onto the couch, he scooped up the television remote. He needed some R & R after that introduction.

And he wasn’t going to introduce Anxiety to the internet unless it was absolutely necessary.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this became a procrastination tool for my other fic, but at least I finally finished it! Anxiety is surprisingly hard to write, especially for his character as he was first introduced. A little more mean than what I’m used to.  
> And for anyone who’s curious… how would you feel about a Narnia!AU chapter fic with the Sanders Sides? Prinxiety and Logicality, because that's my specialty. Hopefully you like it, because I’ve already started planning it!  
> Hope to see you soon!  
> See you next story!

**Author's Note:**

> So… what do you all think? I know it’s kinda short, but I’d already written about the scene in my Common Sense story, so I didn’t have a lot of wiggle room.  
> I do have three more chapters planned out for this story, and I’m currently working on a fourth and fifth chapter for ‘Common Sense’. Hopefully they’ll be finished soon for those of you waiting.  
> See you next chapter!


End file.
